


What you can find on your sofa

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walked on an unusual sight in the sofa….<br/><em>He was completely unprepared for the sight which welcomed him. He was prepared for crime related sight even for blood but what he saw shocked him. In the sofa were Sherlock atop of Gregory Lestrade Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard fast asleep.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What you can find on your sofa

**Author's Note:**

> To Jitta, who asked me to write a Sherstrade fic instead of a Mystrade  
> Every feedback is welcomed.  
> Unbeta'd

John and few of his army mates went to Brighton for a week. He lived with Sherlock for six months now and he needed a bit time away from him; but he hadn’t heard from Sherlock the last two days and he began to worry. The git always bombarded him with texts when he was bored or John weren’t there just to annoyed him; and the two days lack of texts were really worrisome in his opinion. So he packed up and caught the first train after he bid goodbye his mates and promised them he will make it up with them. He arrived at Baker Street and climbed up the stairs quietly. He was completely unprepared for the sight which welcomed him. He was prepared for crime related sight even for blood but what he saw shocked him. In the sofa were Sherlock atop of Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard fast asleep. Greg only wore a pyjama bottom; his left hand were in a wrist brace and was against Sherlock’s side while his other hand was the small of the younger man’s back. Sherlock laid between Greg’s legs as Lestrade right leg were against the back of the sofa. Sherlock seems peaceful while his right arm tucked below Lestrade’s back and his hand held the DI’s shoulder. His head were just above Lestrade’s heart. Sherlock wore a pyjama bottom and a worn out t-shirt which was too big for him obviously owned by the older man.

 

John stood in the doorway until he heard Mrs. Hudson calling for him from the bottom of the stairs.

“John, leave them alone. They need this; they were up for three days straight. Come, I just put the kettle on.”

John walked down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen and sat down in autopilot.

“What are you doing here John? I thought you’ll be in Brighton ‘til the weekend.”

“Hmmm?”

“John dear are you alright?”

“What?”

“Oh dear, what’s wrong?”

“What Lestrade doing here? I thought Sherlock was…”

“Sherlock was what dear?”

“I don’t know...”

“Dear. They are married.”

“What?”

“Yes, they are, but it’s not my marriage so you have to ask them. How was your trip and why are you here?”

“It was good and I came back because I was worried. Sherlock haven’t text me in two days, I thought something happened to him.”

“Oh dear, nothing happened.”

“Then why’s Greg wearing a wrist brace?”

“He twisted his wrist and has a concussion. I think they got the man who caused it. I don’t know what happened. I have to wake him every hour, and I’ll have to do it soon, because if Sherlock once fell asleep he couldn’t do it. We have a routine by now.”

“I can do from now if you want.”

“Thank you dear but firstly we do it together, we don’t want to startle him, do we?”

“No we don’t.”

 

 

When they went upstairs they found Greg awake sitting in the kitchen in Sherlock’s dressing gown tea in hand.

“Hey John what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Brighton?”

“Yeah I should. But I worried about Sherlock he hadn’t text me in two days. So I came back.”

“Shit sorry I took away his phone so he couldn’t bother you. Sorry.”

“It’s alright next time just send me a text when you’ll do it.”

“Okay. Still sorry.”

“I going to the shop can I bring you anything boys?”

“No thanks Mrs. H. we are good.”

“Okay John keep an eye on them.” She called back from the door as she left

“I will Mrs. Hudson don’t worry. Now how are you?”

“I’m fine, a bit of headache which is normal and my wrist is a bitch when I move it but I manage. The pills I got are helping.”

“Good. What happened?”

“We got a case three days ago. Sherlock found out who the murderer is last night or very early today. We chase him. I grabbed his sleeve but somehow he manage to escape, the next thing I remember that I lying on the floor my head was in Sherlock’s lap and my wrist killing me. But Donovan caught the guy.”

“That’s good. So Sherlock?”

“What about him?”

“Well… you know when I first met him I asked if he got a girlfriend or what. He said he flattered by my interest but he consider himself married to his work.”

Lestrade burst out laughing, when he finished he got tears in his eyes. “Really? What a git. I thought you knew.”

“No I don’t. It was a little shock to saw you in the sofa when I got home.”

“Sorry. But I wanted out of the hospital which they only let me if I found someone to wake me up hourly. Sherlock was exhausted so I asked Mrs. Hudson to wake me. You know if he falls asleep you can do anything next to him he won’t wake up.”

“Really? I always tiptoe around when he sleeps to not wake him.”

“Oh you don’t have to. Once he slept through that I drill few shelves up to the wall in the same room. He didn’t even stir.”

“So, you and Sherlock?”

“Yeah, he really hadn’t told you?”

“No. I think I thought he is asexual or something.”

“Well he is not, believe me.” answered Greg with a smug grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Too much information. Way too much.”

“Sorry.”

“Well how did you two became husbands?”

“Well the long story short, I met him when he barged in one of my crime scenes, he was high as a bloody kite, but he told us who the murdered was. So when the next time I saw him outside of the crime scene I went to talk to him. He rattled off his deductions, when he finished he collapsed from exhaustion, so I take him home. He stayed at mine a bit he slept for two days straight than I fed him and he was gone. Next time he just broke in. I helped him to get clean and one thing led to another and here we are. We are married two years now.”

“Wow. But when I first met you, you told me you didn’t know him.”

“I meant that I don’t know why he does things. I know him but when he does something stupid, like leaving with that fucking cabbie, I don’t see why. And I don’t understand it even now why he done that when we… _I_ was in the flat.”

“Yeah he does stupid things.”

“Yeah, he does.”

“Why are you didn’t live together?”

“We tried. We bought a house together with a shed in the garden for his experiments. Moved in and it was fine almost two month but we fought about almost everything. It was Mycroft who told us if we didn’t move apart we going to break up. So Sherlock moved out and we are good since then. He spends time with me there every so often but we didn’t fight anymore. He came to check on his long-term experiments and he stays the night once or twice a week.”

“Wait Mycroft helped you? Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I moved in with Sherlock he kidnapped me. He waited for me in a warehouse and asked what my connection to Sherlock. He said Sherlock consider him as his archenemy. He kidnapped me just because I moved in with his brother as a flatmate; I can’t imagine what he did with you.”

“Well first time he came to my office, but that was when I helped Sherlock to get clean. But when we began to dating he kidnapped me as well. But it wasn’t that effective considering I know who he was and we had a few chat already and Sherlock told me to expect something along those lines.”

“But he kidnapped me when I left the crime scene where we first met.”

“Yes well…” he cleared his throat “that was me.”

“What?”

“I asked Mycroft to… have a chat with you that day. He would do it anyway just a few days later. I didn’t want you to have a time to prepare, Sherlock would warn you and I want to catch you off guard I think.”

“Well it was a success then.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you are not sorry.”

“True.”

“So when you asked me to join you in the pub you just checked on me in person?”

“Yeah for the first time but then I asked you because you are became a mate.”

“Right. Did you eat something today?”

“Breakfast after the hospital.”

“Greg it’s four pm I’ll make toasts and you will eat it.”

“On my defence I slept since then and something has to be in the fridge, Mrs. H. promised to bring something home cooking thing up.”

“Right I reheat it.”

“Thanks John”

“No worries.”

 

 

They ate in silence; John placed the plates to the sink when they heard Sherlock called out from the living room.

“Greg?” his voice filled with worry

“I’m in the kitchen. Don’t have to worry.” said Greg as smiled at John

“Of course I worried idiot, you have a concussion.”

“Why are you up? I thought you will sleep for at least tomorrow afternoon.”

“If I fall asleep with you when you are injured I wake up if you are gone too long.” answered Sherlock as he walked to the kitchen. “And you are gone quite a long time now, love. Oh, hello John.”

“Sherlock”

“Why are you here?”

“I came back a few days earlier.”

“Obviously; but why?”

“Because you didn’t annoyed me via texts and I was worried,” said John for the third time in this afternoon “but I saw now I shouldn’t have to.”

“No you shouldn’t. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe it does something with the fact that I just learned that Greg is your husband and you didn’t tell me that. But it just really a wild guess.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, Oh. Well?”

“Well what? I’m sure Greg told you the important parts. You did, didn’t you?”

“Of course I told him. Somebody had to; he walked on us while we slept on the sofa, Sunshine.”

“Is that bother you John? That we are both men, I mean?”

“No, I said to you at the first time at Angelo’s it is fine. You know when you told me you are married to your work.”

“Well I am. I only work with the police if Greg is in charge. Well 98.73% of my cases he was the DI, the rest he was injured or he was out of the town for some boring conference or other.”

“Wow. Are you sure 98.73%?” teased John

“Of course I’m sure. Now you can unpack John, Greg need to rest. We are going to my bedroom, so you can use the living room, just do not be too loud.”

“Why? Greg told me that you are a heavy sleeper when you’re sleeps at all.”

“Yes but Greg is not.”

“Yeah, it comes to the job I think.”

 “Right I’ll be soundless. But I wake you up every hour”

“Thanks John. C’mon Sunshine you are sleepy as well.”

 


End file.
